


Peace

by AislinMarue



Series: Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Frostpudding, M/M, Sentimental, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble written from Tom's POV as he watches Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

He sleeps. Yet all I can do is watch. Slowly drawn breaths quietly exhaled in the dimness that is our bedroom. Rare to see him so unguarded. Rarer still for his sleep to be dreamless. I draw my hand slowly through raven hair, a small smile curving my lips.

If I could have spared him pain and torment, I would have. Yet what hope does a mere mortal stand against gods and legends? None. It would not stop me trying though. For now, as I kiss his shoulder, I will let him sleep. Let him know true peace and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
